Total Drama: Chase Files
by Renogami
Summary: Chase Azrael, teen pop-star/singer, auditioned for Total Drama under gag joke with his friends back home. What a surprise that he actually got in as the twelfth contestant? Now watch as he joins in on the terrific, amazing, and just plain ridiculous hijinx that ensues. But the real question is, will he find a special someone that could actually match his tune?


**AN: Finally… Finally! After years having gone by, I've always been a fan of Total Drama, especially since it first aired when I was just a kid. Ever since I first started writing these stories, which just started two years ago, I think, I've wanted to do a fanfic for one of my favorite series of all time! Hopefully this fic catches all the awesomeness with my OC, Chase, and make it memorable!**

 **Haven't watched it in a while, so bear with me as I rewatch it while I write this! Also, I'll be watching season 4-5 for the first time, since I honestly didn't know they included new seasons of it, only found out recently. Luckily it motivated me to start writing this, and therefore making one of the longest chapters in my fanfic career!**

 **Now, let's start!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the awesomeness that is Total Drama, someone else does.**

* * *

"Hoh… Total Drama Island? That thing the guys asked me to do an audition video for, just for gags?" A blonde haired Caucasian male with peculiar silver eyes muttered as he sat on his bed, holding a letter in his hands that clearly read: "You have been accepted!" along with the number "12". His clothes consisted of a parka, with the upper half gray and the lower half white, along with blue pants, while he wore blue sneakers. "I guess I could go… Might just be the excitement I need for an idea for my next song. Though the money is a great motivator, too."

"Ruff!" A bark sounded, making him look down, spotting a black and white corgi smiling up at him.

"Though I gotta get someone to look after you first, Ven." He chuckled, scratching it behind its ears getting happy growls from it. "Mom and Dad probably won't mind. They love you, after all."

A smile graced his features as he stood up, walking out to grab a bag for his stuff in preparation for his, more than likely, long trip, with his dog . On his way, he passed by a poster that had a picture of him on stage, mic and guitar on hand, with the name, Chase Azrael, written at the bottom.

"Guess I should show those guys what a teen singer's all about." He grinned.

 _ **(Camp Wawanakwa)**_

The scene right now is focused on a dock of an island that seems as if it was miles away from the nearest civilization. Then, a person with black hair and slightly tanned skin, wearing a blue button-up shirt and brown pants came up with a smile on his face, facing towards a camera.

"Yo, we are coming to you live from Camp Wawanakwa, found somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now!" He made a quick pose before he began to walk. "So here's the deal. Twenty-three campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team's member walk down the dock of shame." To emphasize this, he pointed towards where the dock connected with the island. "Then take a ride on the loser boat, haha, and leave Total Drama Island, for good!"

The scene then shifts to a camp area with stumps of trees for seats as well as where a campfire can be lit. Chris then appeared again.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive, a marshmallow." He said, holding three sticks with marshmallows on them, before eating one and throwing the stick away. "In the end, only one will be left standing, and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame, with a small fortune that, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bear, disgusting camp food, and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundred cameras situated all over the camp." A camera atop a tiki was shown to prove his point. "Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on… **Total. Drama. Island**!"

 _ **(Insert Theme)**_

Chris was once again seen on the docks with his smile.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island." He greeted. "Alright, it's time to meet our first eleven campers. By the way, we told that they'd be staying at some five-star resort, so if they seem a little TO'd, that's probably why."

A boat them came by, dropped someone off, then left as fast as it came. It was a brown haired girl whose hair was tied up in a ponytail, wearing a green shirt and vest with buttons on it, with pink pants and white shoes. She was smiling, showing her braces, before she ran up to Chris.

"Beth, what's up?" He asked, before getting hugged by her.

"It's so incredulous to meet you!" She greeted. "Wow, you're much shorter in real life."

"Uh… Thanks." Chris muttered, a bit freaked as the girl waved to the camera. Another boat then came and dropped someone else off. This time it was a male with brown skin. He looked like a giant, wearing a white cap, green shirt with a "D" on the middle, black-grey shorts, and wearing brown sandals as he walked towards Chris.

"DJ." Chris greeted, the two high-fiving.

"Yo, Chris Mclean, how's it going?" He asked, before looking confused. "Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?"

"Yo dawg, this is it. Camp Wawanakwa in all its glory!" Chris smirked, spreading his arms to make his point.

"Hmm, looked a lot different on the application form." DJ muttered as he walked to where Beth was standing in wait. Another boat arrived as another girl was dropped off. This camper has black hair with teal streaks, with pale skin, as well as teal colored lipstick. Her clothes consisted of a dark shirt with a black corset, along with a short skirt showing off her legs with green stockings and black, knee-high boots. She had a rather bored expression on her face.

"Hey Gwen."

"You mean we're staying here?" Gwen asked, and incredulous and shocked look on her face as she looked at the place.

"No, you campers are staying here. My crib is an Airstream with AC, that way." Chris chuckled as he pointed at where his place here was.

"I did not sign up for this." She said, only for him to show her the contract she signed.

"Actually, you did." He chuckled, only to have Gwen rip it apart. "You know, the great thing about lawyers is that they make lots of copies."

Growling, Gwen picked up her bags and made to walk away. "I am not staying here."

"Cool, I hope you can swim, though. Cause your ride just left." The boat honked, signaling its departure. "See?"

"Jerk." Gwen gave up, opting instead to head towards where her two other fellow campers are at. Then, music commonly found on a party sand out as another boat arrived, carrying in it a male camper with blond hair, wearing a pink, button-up shirt that was left open, showing his chest to the world, a brown cowboy hat, a necklace, as navy-blue shorts.

"Chris McLean! What's up man? It's an honor to meet you." The male said, fist-bumping the host.

"The Geoffster. Welcome to the island man." Chris replied.

"Thanks man." Geoff said.

"If they say man one more time, I'm gonna puke." Gwen muttered as the two males high-fived before Geoff walked to stand with them. Then, another boat dropped off a female camper with blonde hair, and a ridiculous bust. She's wearing a blue bandana on her head, with a brown halter top that emphasized her chest, along with a mini-skirt with cowboy boots.

"Everyone, this is Lindsay." Chris gestured to the teen as she walked towards then looked towards the camera for a bit. "Not too shabby."

"Hi." She greeted, before pointing at him. "Okay, you look so familiar."

"I'm Chris McLean." He introduced himself, yet the girl still looked confused, making him slightly frown. "The host of the show you're on right now?"

"Oh that's where I know you from." Lindsay remembered, before the sound of another boat dropping someone off got their attention. She has long black hair, while wearing a stylish, marron top, dark-green short shorts, and open-toed sandals as she walked to Chris.

"Heather." He greeted with his smile, only for her to walk past him towards the other campers.

It was at that moment that Beth walked up to her. "Hi!" She began, getting spit to fly and hit Heather, making the girl recoil in disgust. "Looks like we're your new friends for the next eight weeks!" Punk rock music was heard as another boat that housed a male camper came. He has a green mohawk for hair, black shirt with dull yellow sleeves and a skull imprinted on the shirt, a choker, piercings on his ear and right eye with blue shorts and red sneakers. His whole look screamed of a punk. He then jumped off and landed in front of Chris.

"Duncan, dude." Chris greeted.

"I don't like surprises, McLean." Duncan threatened, raising a fist and clenching it.

"Yeah your parole officer told me about that man, and he also told me a holler if you want to be sent back to juvie." Chris taunted with a smirk, getting Duncan to calm dawn and smirk back.

"Okay then." He then walked passed him, passing by Heather and giving her a wink. "I'll see you by the campfire, gorgeous."

"Drop dead you perv." Heather growled before walking away. "I'm calling my parents. You can't make me stay here."

In response, Chris merely took out the contracts they signed with a smile, before the sound of a boat was heard, showing one where a male camper was riding skis at the back pulling off a stunt. He has brown hair and wore a red tracksuit with a matching headband.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris introduced him as he waved, causing him to trip and crash onto the pile of luggage, making everyone cringe. One of them fell into the waters, causing a splash that got Heather wet _**(Not an innuendo you pervs… At least not yet :p)**_.

"Ugh, my clothes!" She growled out, her hair dripping with water.

"Wicked wipeout, man!" Chris cheered, laughing his ass off until he felt someone breathing rather heavily behind him, spotting a rather lanky male with ginger hair, glasses, and had a few strands of hair sticking out under his chin. He wore a blue shirt with green pants and a pair of sneakers.

"Welcome to the camp, Harold." Chris greeted, giving the name of the individual.

Harold looked around, as if searching for something, confusing Chris and the other campers until he began talking. "So do you mean this show's on a crappy summer camp and I'm not on some big stage or something?"

"Pretty much." Chris smirked, only to have the guy fist-pump.

"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skillsets." He said before walking towards the other contestants, not seeing Chris recoil in displeasure. Then the sound of another boat signaled the arrival of the next camper.

"For contestant number nine, we have Trent." Chris said a teen with black hair walked up to him, wearing a green shirt with a black handprint in the middle and camo-sleeves

"Hey, good to meet you man." Trent greeted the host with an easy-going smile. "Saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work."

"Thanks man. I knew I rocked that show." The two then fist-bumped.

"I saw that, too." Beth said to the others. "One of the guys dropped their partner on her head, though they got immunity that week."

"Lucky. I hope I get dropped on my head." Harold said.

"Me too." Lindsay said.

Trent looked around with slight confusion. "So this is it? All righty then…" He then walked towards the other campers, standing beside Gwen, smiling at her as she looked away with a glare, though when he looked away, she gave a slight smile of her own.

Another boat then appeared, carrying a girl with blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, wearing a blue hoodie and grey shorts as well as sandals, while she held a red with yellow stripe surf board. She wore no make-up, but had a natural beauty that she looked good even without it.

"Hey, what's up?" She greeted casually with a smile.

"All right. Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here." Chris introduced her, getting a scoff from Duncan.

"Pfft. Nice board. This ain't Malibu honey." He said, crossing his arms as Bridgette frowned.

"I thought we were going to be on a beach?" She asked, slightly confused.

"We are on a beach." Chris smirked, gesturing to the sands, where a lone seagull with a soda wrapper on its neck sat, before it was dragged away by the current.

"Oh… Great." She muttered, feeling slightly dejected as she reached down to grab her bags, hitting Chris in the head with her surf board.

"Ow! Damn it, that hurts!" Chris yelped in pain before rubbing his head, the girl already moving to her fellow campers. "That makes eleven now."

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Hi, I'm Geoff." Geoff said, making her turn and swing her board, the other guys ducking to dodge. It happened again when Beth introduced herself.

"Okay, we've all met surfer girl. Can we get on with the show please?" Heather snarked, finishing up with drying her hair

"Looks like someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning." Duncan said with a smirk.

"Get bent." Heather growled.

"Okay! Now this next one was a bit of a surprise for us when we received his audition video, but, seeing as ratings would go up with him in it, we accepted it post haste." Chris said, getting their attention as another boat pulled up, another teen calmly walking out while the eleven campers already there had their eyes widened from seeing him, with majority of the girls checking him out, even Heather, who dropped her scowl due to her shock.

He's a Caucasian male with blonde hair. His clothes consisted of a parka whose upper half is grey and the lower half is white, with the sleeves pulled back, showing his slightly muscled arms, along with blue pants and blue sneakers. Strapped to his back is a black guitar case, but what really caught everyone's attention were his eyes. Silver orbs that make you feel as if the moon itself was looking at you.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the one, the only, teen pop star, Chase Azrael!" Chris introduced, then fist-bumped with the boy. "Hey man, psyched to see you on the show. You should also know that we picked you solely due to ratings increasing with you here."

"Thanks man, and that's fine with me." He smiled, taking his time to look around, not at all minding Chris's comment. "Glad to see this isn't a five star hotel. Less chance of the paparazzi finding me."

"I know how you feel man." Chris shivered, then grinned again as the two high-fived before the teen went towards his fellow competitors.

Looking at them, he couldn't help but smile. "S'up? Name's Chase, hope we can all get along."

"Aw man, we all know who you are!" Geoff said, walking forward and fist-bumping with him. "Gotta say dude, love your music."

"Awesome man, thanks for the support." His smile widened, then looked to the others, spotting a certain blonde surfer who was also looking at him. "Hey there, you are…?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Bridgette. Nice to meet you." She sported a small blush when his attention focused at her, something that Chase found cute. "I really like your music, they're all amazing."

"Nice to meet you, and thanks. Like I said, I'm Chase, no need for any formalities with me." He smiled brightly, getting every girl there to swoon at his natural charms.

The sound of a boat dropping someone off stopped further discussions for the group as a male camper was standing there wearing a plain white sweater under a red shirt, along with beige colored cargo pants.

"Our next camper and resident bookworm, Noah." Chris introduced.

"You got that memo about all my allergies?" Noah asked in a bored tone.

"I think someone did. Maybe." Chris remarked, not really caring.

"Good, is this where we're staying?" He asked, walking towards the other campers, only to widen his eyes at seeing Chase standing there with a smile as well as giving a wave when he was spotted. But before he could say anything, the sound of knuckles cracking snapped him back.

"No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party." Duncan smirked, still cracking his knuckles.

"Cute." Noah rolled his eyes. "Nice piercings original, do them yourself?"

"Yeah, you want one?" Duncan threatened, pulling on Noah's lip bottom lip.

"Uh, no thanks. Can I have my lip back please?" HE said, still clearly despite his bottom lip pulled back, only to have Duncan release it. "Thanks.

Music blared out as another boat appeared, this one housing a woman with brown skin, black hair tied in a ponytail, and gold hoop earrings, wearing a beige shirt with four oranges on the chest in a horizontal line, as well as blue pants.

"What's up ya'll? Leshawna in the house!" She introduced herself, waving her arms with a big smile. The one to react was Harold, whose jaw dropped at what he saw. The boat then dropped her off as she walked and high-fived with Chris. "Yo baby, hey, how's it going? Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble cuz I came to win this thing." She then stopped in front of DJ, the two high-fiving. "Oh what's up, my brotha, give me some sugah baby."

Harold then popped up, still gaping. "I've never seen a woman like you in real life before."

"Excuse me?" Leshawna asked, raising a brow.

"You're real big…and loud." He tried to flirt in his own way, only to realize…he done fucked up.

"Not a wise choice of words there, dude." Chase shook his head in disappointment, knowing the rules when it comes to women and their weight/sizes. The other men with him nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"What did you just say to me!? Nu-uh, oh no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet!" Leshawna growled, having to be restrained by DJ and Bridgette to avoid giving her righteous fury upon the currently making hand gesture-like karate moves Harold. "I'll show you big, baby! You want some of this!? Come on then!"

"All right campers, settle down." Chris ordered, making everyone stop and stand in place until another boat arrived, dropping off two people this time. One was thin, while the other was pudgy, and both were females. The thin one has brown skin while the pudgy one was white. Both wore the same black-and-white striped top and pink short shorts.

"Ladies, Sadie and Katie." Chris greeted them. "Welcome to your new home for the next eight weeks."

Cue the view of the rundown camp, the audible noises of flies being heard.

"Oh my god, Sadie look, a summer camp!" The dark-skinned one of the two, Katie, shrieked in excitement.

"Okay, I always wanted to go to summer camp!" Sadie, the white skinned one, cheered, clasping her hands together. The two then spotted Chase, who gave a slight wave in greeting. "Oh my gosh, it's Chase Azrael!"

"EEEKKK! It really is him!" They immediately bombard him with questions, making the teen uncomfortable while chuckling nervously.

"A little help, please?" He quietly asked, locking eyes with Bridgette who rolled her eyes in amusement and helped him calm her down.

The next boat dropped off another male camper, this one sporting a brown mullet, with a blue beanie, dark green jacket, blue pants, and grey shoes. He smiled goofily and looked kind of out of place with a slightly far-of look in his eyes.

"Ezekiel, what's up, man?" Chris greeted, only for the boy to look and point up, weirding him out.

"I think I see a bird?" Ezekiel responded, still gazing at the sky, getting weird looks from the others and a chuckle from Trent.

Chris side and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Listen, dude, I know you don't get out much. You've been homeschooled for pretty much your whole life, then the fact that you were raised by freaky prairie people. Just try not to say much and try not to get kicked off too early, okay?"

"Yes sir." Ezekiel responded dumbly, still out of it.

"That's just…wow." Gwen commented in a deadpan, just as another boat arrived with another male camper. This one has brown hair, wearing a long-sleeved button-up shirt under a beige shirt with a red and a blue stripe on the chest area, wearing blue pants and green sneakers. His demeanor was a bit arrogant.

"Cody, the codester, the Code-Meister!" Chris greeted, as Cody grinned, showing one tooth chipped off in the middle as the two high-fived.

"Dude, psyched to be here man. I can see that the ladies have all arrived already. Alright!" He tried to act cool as he passed by Chase, who was beside Bridgette, who was also beside Lindsay and Leshawna. He stopped by the dark skinned girl and opened his mouth, only to be stopped by Leshawna herself.

"Save it, short-stuff." He merely smirked, before spotting Chase again, raising a brow as if recognizing him.

"Hey, aren't you…?"

"It's Chase. Nice to meet you." He smiled, before focusing back to the next boat arriving as Cody was told who he was by some of the others, getting him to gasp.

The next boat dropped off a female camper this time, this one with black hair tied up in a ponytail wearing a simple training suit for women, with her top colored blue, while her leggings were indigo, as well as blue running shoes.

"Eva, nice, glad you could make it." The girl, Eva, merely grunted in reply, before walking ahead, ignoring Cody and his outstretched arm for a high-five, and dropping her duffle bag on his foot, getting him to yelp in pain at the impact.

"OW! What's in there, dumbbells?" He asked, holding his sore foot.

"Yes." Was her only answer, as Duncan looked to DJ.

"She's all yours man." He said with a smirk.

"WO-HOO!" It was soon interrupted, however, by a loud yell, as the biggest camper yet appeared. Not big as in ripped with muscles, but big as in he's round. He's a blonde, wearing a simple white shirt with a blue-green maple leaf design on the middle, blue cargo shorts, and beige sneakers. "Hey Chris, what's happening!? This is awesome! WHOA!"

"Owen! Welcome! GAH!" Chris greeted, only to be almost crushed in a bone-crushing hug by the boy.

"Awesome to be here, man!" Owen cheered, not noticing Chris's predicament. "Man, this is just so…"

"Awesome?" Gwen supplied with a smile.

"Yes, awesome! WO-HOO! This is so awesome!" HE then looked at her with a big smile. "Are you going to be on my team?"

"Oh, I hope so." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Awesome! WHOA!" Owen cheered again, missing her sarcasm.

"Ha ha… I like this guy's personality." Chase grinned, finding Owen's reactions to be amusing as well as honest. _'Rarely see this in my line of work.'_

"Are you done now?" Chris asked, annoyed. Owen laughed nervously and put him down, just in time for another boat to arrive, this one housing a brown skinned girl with brown hair, and freckles just above her nose and between her eyes. She wore a grey sweater above a white button-up shirt that had its sleeved rolled up, green pants, as well as sandals. "And here comes, Courtney."

"Hi, you must be the other contestants?" She greeted kindly. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Hi, I'm Owen!" Owen greeted, shaking the girl's hand.

"It's nice to meet you O…wow…" Courtney began, only to get cut off by a sight that caused the same reaction that Chase received when he first came here with the first eleven. Behind them was a brown skinned young man with brown hair, wearing a green shirt and dulled blue pants, along with sandals. His body was like that of a super model, and when he smiled, a lot of the ladies swooned. Chase, however, had a smile on as he recognized the figure.

"This, is Justin. Welcome, to Total Drama Island." Chris greeted the pretty boy.

"Thanks Chris, this is great." Justin smiled.

"Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks." Chris added.

"I can live with that." Justin smiled, before spotting a figure walking towards him, finding it to be Chase. "Chase, bro is that you?"

"You know it, bro." The two bro-hugged in greeting, getting every girl to swoon again at the charm the two radiated before they let each other go and fist-bumped. "Haven't seen you since that modeling gig two months ago."

"Yeah man." The two laughed as they walked back to their fellow contestants, before Owen walked up to them with a smile.

"I like your pants." He said, pointing to Justin.

"Thanks man." He smiled.

"Because they look worn out. Did you buy them like that?" Owen asked again.

"Uh, no, just had them for a while." He and Chase chuckled a bit as they walked passed a bunch awe-struck campers, even the guys admitted to themselves that they looked good.

"Oh, cool." Owen grinned, before hitting himself. "Stupid…"

Another boat then pulled up, this one having a female camper on it with ginger hair. She wore a green top, a lime-green shawl that covered what could only be called as a green bikini bottom.

"Everyone, it's Izzy." Chris greeted as the girl waved at them happily, only to fall off the boat and land on her chin before falling into the sea with a goofy smile.

"Ooh, that was bad." Tyler chuckled as Courtney ran over to help the girl.

"Guys, she could be seriously hurt." She scolded as she pulled her up, only to get hit in the face by water as Izzy shook it off like a dog would.

"That was…so good! Well, except for hitting my chin. This is summer camp? That is so cool. Do you have papier mache here? What about lunch?"

"That is a good call!" Owen agreed, getting hungry himself.

"Before that, I have an announcement to make." Chris said, walking to the middle as everyone looked to him. "Seeing as we currently have twenty-three campers, this'll make teams a bit uneven, so it's been decided that we'll be holding an elimination match, now. The loser will walk the dock of shame, thus ending their stay here early."

This was met with various shouts of disagreements with many of them.

"Good, we're all in agreement then." Chris smirked, completely ignoring their protests, while holding out a camera as he stepped onto a boat. "Now, why don't take a group photo before we begin for promos? Everyone, on the end of the dock!"

Sighs could be heard as they all decided to put up with it for now and posed for the picture.

"Okay, 1, 2…3. Oops, forgot the lens cap." He said, getting groans from them as he took it off. "Okay, hold that pose… 1, 2… Oh, wait, sorry, card's full!"

This was caused more groans.

"Come on man, my face is starting to freeze!" Leshawna complained.

"Got it! Okay. Everyone say 'Wawanakwa'!" He smirked evilly as he took the picture.

[Wawanakwa!] They all yelled, only for the bridge to give out under them, making them fall to the sea, except for Chase, who was situated in between Izzy and Bridget. The young pop-star had jumped out of the way in time, landing on the still intact part of the bridge, saving himself from getting wet.

"Nice moves, Chase." Chris complemented, only to get a dry glare as he laughed. "Okay, as for the rest of you, dry off and we'll start the challenged in ten minutes." Then promptly went off by using the boat he was on.

"You okay?" Chase asked, helping Bridgette up as she was the first to make it ashore.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled and slightly blushed at their closeness.

Chase merely smiled with a small dusting of red on his cheeks before moving to help the others, hoping that no one caught his blush. _'Damnit, why is she so cute!?'_

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

"Welcome, campers, to Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks." Chris said as everyone was either sitting or standing around an unlit campfire. "The campers sitting beside you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. If you're extremely lucky, someone might even be your love interest." Chris laughed at that one. "Yeah, right."

Unknown to him, two campers were eyeing each other, hoping that they wouldn't get caught by the other, before focusing back to their host.

"But before all that could possibly happen, we need to eliminate one of you, right here, right now." Chris smirked. "The person who loses this challenge will automatically lose their chances at the $100,000 before it could even start."

"Now here's what we're gonna do." Chris began as he grabbed two disks, one with a gopher on it, while the other had a bass. "Each of you has to find one of these here disks, which we have scattered all around the camp, which we'll also use to place you all in your teams. Those who get the gopher disk will be part of the Screaming Gophers, while those who get the bass will be part of the Killer Bass. The one who doesn't get one will walk the dock of shame, as well as receiving a complementary prize. Any questions? Good. Now get to it!"

Every camper immediately scampered off, rushing to get any of the disks.

XxXxXxXxX

Chase was currently standing in the center of camp, looking around and seeing other campers look for their own disks in various different parts of the camp. He narrowed his eyes, before looking up to the roof of one of the cabins, spotting something strange up there, particularly a disk. Widening his eyes, he smirked as he went into a running position.

Every camper stopped for a bit to look at him in confusion, seeing as he was just crouching there, until he suddenly began sprinting.

His eyes never left goal as Chase jumped onto the wall of the opposite cabin, then used that as leverage to jump and grab onto the roof of the other cabin. He then pulled himself up and grabbed the disk, spotting it to be one of the Screaming Gophers. A smiled came upon his features as he stood up and waved the disk at the gob-smacked campers before he jumped down and walked to where Chris was and showed it to him.

"Okay, that was awesome man." Chris said, Chase smiling as he leaned against a wall. **"With one down, that leaves only twenty-one disks left. You guys better hurry!"**

With that said, the other contestants began scourging for theirs.

XxXxXxXxX

Tyler, Trent, and DJ found theirs inside one of the cabins, with Trent being the only one who got a Screaming Gopher disk like Chase, while the other two got Killer Bass disks. They walked back to where Chris and Chase were waiting for the others.

" **That's another three down, and only eighteen left to go!"** Chris shouted through a megaphone, making sure that everyone heard him, and making the four boys with him cringe from the loud sound, especially since they were near him.

"Guess we'll be teammates, huh, Trent." Chase smiled after calming the ringing in his ears, offering a fist.

"Yeah man. It'll be awesome working with you." Trent grinned as the two fist-bumped.

"That means DJ and I'll be on the Killer Bass." Tyler said as he and DJ sat with smiles as they awaited for other members of their teams.

The four decided to make small talk as they waited, getting to know each other better as some of them had questions for the pop-star who could only chuckle nervously at some of the questions, but was happy to be hanging out with people his age.

XxXxXxXxX

Harold was looking around the restroom stall when he found a disk behind the toilet, grabbing it and grinning at his luck. Just when he was about to walk back to the campfire, only to come face to face with Duncan, who had a smirk and was cracking his knuckles.

"Looks like you got one disk." Duncan said. "Hand it over."

"No way Duncan, I found it first!" Harold tried to defend, but Duncan merely faked a punch, causing Harold to drop it by reflex, letting Duncan grab it and leave as Harold sighed at his misfortune before going back on the hunt before all the disks are gone.

XxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Sadie and Katie had accidentally separated while they were running to find a disk, and now both were on either side of the camp, with one looking at one cabin, while the other was at another cabin.

By luck, Sadie had found a disk with the Killer Bass emblem on it, and ran back out to head back to where the others who already got theirs were waiting, hoping that her BFFL had gotten the same disk as the one she has.

In the other cabin, Katie had found one of the disks strapped beneath one of the beds, before grabbing it and finding it to be one for the Screaming Gophers, before, too, ran back, hoping her BFFL got the same one as she did.

XxXxXxXxX

Justin went inside the woods, with Gwen doing the same thing, except in a different part as the male. Justin was in the western side, while the girl was in the eastern side. Looking around, Justin found his above a tree, wherein a squirrel was looking at it oddly, before looking down at the boy.

Justin merely gave him a smile, charming the squirrel who brought him the disk without much fuss, the boy's smile widening as he saw the Screaming Gophers symbol on the disk before heading back after patting the squirrel on the head.

On the other hand, Gwen found hers in between two rocks, grabbing it, seeing the Screaming Gophers symbol, and heading back.

XxXxXxXxX

Bridgette, Eva and Courtney were glaring at a dumb looking Ezekiel who looked as if he didn't understand why the three girls were mad at him. Behind said girls were heavy boxes that held behind them three disks with the Killer Bass symbol on them. Bridgette had found them there, and asked for help from the nearest campers, which just so happened to be Courtney and Eva, since she couldn't move them by herself. The three girls then decided to help each other out, since there was enough for the three of them.

And then Ezekiel came and saw them…

"Care to repeat what you just said?" Bridgette asked, her mouth set to a frown with narrowed eyes towards the boy in front of them.

"Sure. I asked if you guys needed help, since you're girls, and girls are weaker than guys, eh." Ezekiel said without care, further angering the three girls in front of him. "Like my pops always says, girls need all the help they can get, so I shouldn't hesitate to help them, eh."

"Is that so…?" Courtney grounded out, feeling pissed off at the little bastard in front of her. "Well, girls, what should we do with him…?"

Eva said nothing and merely punched him in the face, sending him flying out of the cabin they were in as Bridgette opened the door, before promptly closing it, leaving Ezekiel knocked out on the ground as the three girls went back to work.

XxXxXxXxX

Heather found a Screaming Gophers disk stuck behind a cabin, which made her smirk victoriously as she grabbed it and went back.

Lindsay found hers atop one of the beds inside the same cabin Heather found hers, having a Screaming Gopher symbol on it, same with Beth, who had found a Killer Bass disk on a bed beside Lindsay.

Izzy found a Killer Bass disk under the sea near the docks, while Owen found a Screaming Gopher disk alongside Noah on the sands.

Harold finally found another disk, with the Killer Bass symbol, when he went back to the stall, finding it stuck behind the stall. Meanwhile, Leshawna found a Screaming Gophers disk inside a bush.

Geoff found a Killer Bass disk underneath one of the cabins, having to squeeze under it to reach for it, while Cody found a Screaming Gophers disk inside a barrel.

All of them soon came back to the campfire.

XxXxXxXxX

"Okay, now that everyone's here, I can see that the teams have already been formed." Chris said as he stood before the now grouped campers, each holding onto their own disks. "For the Screaming Gophers, we have: Chase, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, and Trent." He finished, passing Owen their flag.

"Yeah! I'm a Gopher! WO-HOO!" Owen cheered, as the group smiled at each other and cheered, but, though unseen, Chase took a glance towards the other team, before going back to cheering with his team.

"Everyone else, Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Sadie, and Tyler." The other team cheered just as loud, but one of them was also looking at the other team, before rejoining theirs in their cheer. Meanwhile, two particular campers were distraught by the placements.

"Excuse me, but about our living arrangements…" Duncan said with a smirk, before looking towards Heather. "Because I'd like to bunk under her."

Heather recoiled in disgust, looking at Chris almost pleadingly. "The cabins aren't coed, are they?"

"No, girls get one side of each cabin, while the other's for boys." Chris said.

"Excuse me, Kyle? Can I get the cabin with a lake view since I'm the hottest?" Lindsay asked, trying to get him to agree by fluttering her eye lashes at him.

"Okay, you are, but that's not really how it works here." Chris said, annoyed that she forgot his name, again, while the girl sighed, seeing that it didn't work. "And, it's Chris."

"But wait, Sadie's a Bass. I need to be a Bass! I can't be without my BFFL!" Katie begged, near tears as she and Sadie hugged each other. "She and I need to live together!

"And I'll break out in hives without Katie! It's true." Sadie tried to convince.

All discussions came to a halt as a slightly disoriented Ezekiel walked up to camp, while his hand was holding onto his head where Eva punched him earlier, while his other hand cradled his ass from landing so hard. It took him a while to wake up again.

"Ah, here comes our loser right now!" Chris snickered, while a lot of the girls, after being told by Bridgette, Courtney, and Eva of what Ezekiel said about girls in general, glared at him for his sexist remarks. "How was the knockout punch you took?"

"Like a truck bumped into me, eh." Ezekiel got out, still disoriented from the experience.

"Well, maybe if you took my advice earlier, none of his would've happened, and you'd have gotten a disk to be part of a team." Chris condescendingly said, but was actually amused when he watched the tape of what happened. "I remember specifically telling you not to say much, and to try and not get kicked of too early. Anyways, that's exactly happened so I'm gonna need you to stand over that big 'X' over there for your 'consolation' prize."

Said 'X' was just before the Dock of Shame, which, in the perspective of the others, should never be stood on, yet the boy stood there like an idiot and waited for his so called 'prize'. Chris smirked and snapped his fingers as slime suddenly fell from the sky, courtesy of a plane flying overhead to drop it exactly where Ezekiel stood.

"Eugh… This smell…" Chase crinkled his nose in disgust at the smell, same with everyone else. "It smells like sewer slime from the studio…"

"Where'd you think we got it from?" Chris laughed, making Chase cringe in disgust. He then gestured for Ezekiel to get walking. "Okay, you can get going now. The Dock of Shame awaits you."

"Ugh, can I at least take a shower to get rid of this smell?" Ezekiel asked, picking his nose with his pinkie, grossing more people out.

"And waste the slime that costed us a lot just to get? I think not." Chris denied, Ezekiel sighing and walking down the Dock of Shame and riding the boat that already hosed his belongings since he was knocked out for a while. "We're now down one camper, so what better way to deal with this other than to do another challenge!?"

In an instant, protests were heard from the campers.

"All right, fine! We'll have a short lunch break, and then we'll do the challenge." Chris gave in, watching as they cheered and made their way to the dining hall, missing the smirk Chris had. "By the way, every public area on this island will be recorded by cameras stationed everywhere."

* * *

 **-_-_-Static-_-_-**

" **And you can also use this confessional stall to give out your innermost thoughts on tape, with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just to get something off your chest."** Chris said, being videoed inside the confessional stall, which was really just a restroom stall.

 **-_-_-STATIC-_-_-**

" **Um, okay…"** Gwen said, being the first of the campers to use it. **"So far this stinks."**

 **-_-_-STATIC-_-_-**

" **I don't get it…"** Lindsay said facing backwards and showing her rear to the camera. **"Where's the camera guy?"**

 **-_-_-STATIC-_-_-**

The camera shows a duck applying lipstick, only for it squawk when it noticed the camera.

 **-_-_-STATIC-_-_-**

" **Hey everyone, check this out. I have something very important to say to you all."** Owen said, being serious, only fart loudly. **"Hahaha!"**

 **-_-_-STATIC-_-_-**

" **So, I just talk to this thing, right? All right, cool."** Chase smiled, looking at the camera. **"First day here, and I gotta say, way more fun than I expected it to be. I mean, first I thought I'd be stuck in a hotel where I'd be hounded 24/7 by the paparazzi, but here? Even if it is rundown, it might be fun. Especially the amount of pretty girls here."** His thoughts then turned to a certain someone, smiling with a very small blush. **"Yeah, thanks for making me sign up, guys!"**

 **-_-_-STATIC-_-_-**

* * *

"All right, any questions." Chris asked, ignoring the raised hands that some of the campers had. "Cool. Let's go and find your cabins now."

The scene changed again to show the cabins where they had found some on the disks in. "Gophers, you're in the east cabin, bass, you're in the west."

He then promptly left them alone to get settled in first before picking them up to bring them to the mess hall later. The scene then shifts over to the girls of the Screaming Gophers, where we see Heather entering first.

"Ugh, bunk beds?" She scowled, seeing the beds for the first time since she didn't enter when they were looking for disks earlier. "Isn't this a little too…summer camp-ish?"

"That's the idea, genius." Came Gwen's sarcastic remark as she walked passed her to get her pick on the beds.

"Shut it, weird goth girl." Heather's scowl deepened.

Cody, who had walked in to follow after Gwen, tried to show his 'cool-side' to woo her. "You're so smart. I feel that."

Scowling, Gwen turned to him. "Shouldn't you be on the boy's side?" He could only respond by giving a smile.

Leshawna was just about to enter when Cody came flying out the door, landing face first into the ground as Chase and Trent looked down at him, then at each other. They only shook their heads and walked away with a smile, Chris following after them to check in on them.

"Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron." Lindsay complained as she and Gwen went out.

"There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way." Chris replied.

"Where's the spa? I'm confused." Lindsay said, Chris just rolling his eyes, already expecting it from her.

"It means we shower together. Idiot…" She muttered the last part, before Lindsay started crying and complaining. The guys then poked their heads out, watching, before Owen suddenly laughed and looked to the others.

"Oh, man. I'm glad that we're in our own cabin with just us guys, you know what I mean?" Owen said with a smile, before noticing that the other guys were giving him weird looks, some of them even grossed out. It took a while for him to figure out why. "I mean, no! I didn't mean it like that guys! I like chicks, I just don't want to sleep near them! Ugh, wait, no, I mean!"

"Excuse me, Chris? Is there a chaperone of any kind around here?" Geoff asked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "You're all sixteen years old, aren't you? That's the same age as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp. So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised." He then looked at his watch. "You've got half an hour to finish unpacking, then meet me back at the main lodge. Starting now."

"Nice." Geoff said, fist-bumping with Chase who overheard.

A loud scream was then heard, coming from the female cabins in the Screaming Gophers' side, making everyone nearby to see what was going on, seeing Lindsay standing atop a stool.

"Ooh damn that white girl can scream." Leshawna commented.

"What is it!? Kill it! Kill it!" Lindsay begged as a brown bug was crawling on the floor. DJ saw it, then screamed himself before jumping atop one of the beds, breaking it in the process.

"That, was my bed." Gwen said in despair, everyone panicking as the cockroach started moving again, causing everyone to start stomping, before Chase walked forward and extended a hand for the little bug to crawl atop, then went outside and let it off, watching as it crawled away before he himself went towards the boys' cabin, grabbed his guitar case, then went back to the girl's cabin.

Unfortunately, everyone was staring at him.

"What?" He raised a brow, kneeling beside the bed to see how much damage had been done.

"Man, how'd you do that? You didn't even scream from it touching you!" DJ exclaimed, still a bit freaked over the bug.

"I love animals, whether they be bugs or lions, so I guess you could say I'm used to these kinds of stuff." He shrugged his shoulders, opening his guitar case, showing that not only does it house his guitar, but also a set of tools that surprised the others. "I also love fixing and building stuff, so this'll be a piece of cake. Just give thirty minutes and I'll be done."

"Really? Thanks." Gwen smiled.

"No problem." Chase shrugged then took off his parka, starting to work, unknowing of the effect he had on people, the girls in general, who couldn't help but stare as he wore a white muscle shirt, showing off his biceps.

One by one they left, except for a certain surfer girl who stayed behind to watch him work. Soon enough, she went to sit beside him, wanting to take a closer look at what he was doing.

"Shouldn't you be unpacking with your team?" Chase suddenly asked, glancing at her. At first, she felt like he wanted her to leave, but his smile told her otherwise. "Not that I'd mind the company."

"Oh, I was already done with that. I just picked a bed and placed my stuff on it." She shrugged, chuckling along with him. "I didn't know you liked animals, though."

"Not a lot of people know, don't worry." Chase chuckled, hammering a nail onto the bed. "In fact, some people think that I do for publicity purposes, but I really do love animals. Though like most people, I love eating meat." He sighed as he lifted a part of the bed, Bridgette eyeing as his muscles subconsciously flexed. "And building stuff, I love that, too."

The two laughed and continued to make small talk with one another, not at all caring for the cameras that are currently filming them. Unknown to them as well, would be the majority of the viewers who are female fans of Chase currently cursing out the girl's name for being so close to him right now.

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

"Listen up, you maggots!" A brown skinned man wearing a chef's uniform as well as a chipped tooth and had no hair yelled in a militaristic voice. "I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day. So grab a tray, get your food, and sit your asses down, now!"

"Excuse me, will we be getting all the major food groups?" Beth asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, cause I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar." Harold added, not noticing Chef, as he was known here, was about to blow.

"Go sit your ass down!" He yelled, scaring Harold off as he ran.

"Have a cow." Owen joked as he and Noah chuckled, getting Chef's attention.

"What was that? Come close big guy, I didn't hear you, fatass!" Chef growled, getting them to cower in fear before Owen grabbed a tray and ran off, and Chef stopped Noah before he could run off. "Come here, scrawny kid, give me your plate."

He then proceeded to add more of the slop on his plate, only for it to suddenly jump back in the spoon and Chef had to shake it off, scaring the campers into what was in there.

"Hey what's up, girl?" Leshawna asked Eva, who was in front of her. Said girl only looked at her, making her flinch before narrowing her eyes. "Oh, it's gonna be like that, is it?"

"Next!" Chef yelled, causing her to grab her meal quickly before leaving.

"Excuse me, my nutritionist says I shouldn't be eating any white sugar, white flour, or, like, dairy." Lindsay said, looking at her food.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem." Gwen flinched as she saw her own slop move.

"Cool." Lindsay smiled and walked away.

"Okay, I don't want to be predictable and complain on my first day, but I think mine just moved." Chef's only response to the goth girl was to bring out a mallet and smash it into the slop, stopping any movements from it and scaring Gwen. "Right, okay then."

Chris then suddenly walked in, followed by Bridgette and Chase, who gave a thumbs-up to Gwen, signaling that her bed's all fixed, getting a smile of appreciation from the girl. "Welcome to the Main Lodge."

"Yo Chris, man, can we order pizza?" Geoff asked, almost pleadingly, only to almost be decapitated by a hatchet that landed on the wall beside Chris, with Chef holding a kitchen knife. "W-Woah, it's, cool G! Brown slop is cool! R-Right guys?"

Everyone nodded nervously, afraid of what Chef might do.

"Unfortunately, the only guy with a contract for that kind of food is Chase here. His producer made sure of it or else we have a lawsuit on our hands. So you can ask him if you want some of that stuff." Chris frowned at the thought of a lawsuit, while the male in question shrugged helplessly at the glares sent his way as he picked up his food, along with Bridget. The main difference being that Chase's food was what you'd expect from a typical high school, with coke, two burgers, and fries, the latter of which he passed on to Bridgette, as thanks for staying with him and knowing that she's partially vegetarian _**(I say that cause, according to what I've read, she's been seen eating meat, so until I've confirmed, I'll say that)**_. She accepted it with a smile and slight blush.

Once sat down, he began eating, feeling the looks of envy some still show his way.

* * *

 **-_-_-STATIC-_-_-**

" **What can I do about it? Come on guys, my producer helped sign the contract when I was accepted, sheesh…"** Chase sighed out, still feeling the glare. **"I mean, come on, is it my fault that they actually made sure of that? By the way, thanks for that, boss!"**

 **-_-_-STATIC-_-_-**

* * *

"Anyway, I just came to say that your next challenge begins… In one hour." Chris said before walking away, leaving them to their lunch as Chase gave in and shared some of his burgers with the rest of his team.

"What do you think he'll make us do?" Katie asked the person next to her, who was DJ. _**(Yeah I didn't get this part. Wasn't Katie in the Screaming Gophers and Sadie in the Killer Bass? What happened that they swapped the team they ate with?)**_

"I don't know, but it's our first official challenge as teams. How hard can it be?" DJ shrugged it off with a smile, firmly believing that the challenge would be easy.

XxXxXxXxX

DJ's words came to bite him in the ass as they now stood atop a 1000 meter cliff, each of the campers now in their swimsuits. Only a single phrase could possible explain what they all felt right now.

"Holy shit."

* * *

 **AN: It's a wrap, and cut! Don't have much to say, since I am pretty much about to collapse after writing this thing** _ **(I spent all day binge writing this, as well as thinking up of the challenge!)**_ **, so hopefully its good enough! The food thing makes sense, cause come on, Chase here's a popular pop-star** _ **(made up, but still…)**_ **I'll be writing the second chapter of this alongside my other story** _ **(Not telling which one)**_ **, and yes, the main pairing is Bridgette x Chase, cause Bridgette is hands down my favorite girl.**

 **But what do you guys think? Should I harem it, or single pair it? I'll leave that up for grabs, but no one is changing my mind about Bridgette. Period.**

 **Anyway, ciao!**


End file.
